Rindol Field Adventure Quests
All Threstan Halfling start their careers in Rindol Field. When your character first start you will be by the NPC Dippon Rindol. He will have a Yellow Shield over his head. This means he offers you a quest talk to him and you will start the Rindol field Quest line. Baron's Tooth Tavern Dippon Rindol # Ants at the Tavern # Check on Marmila Guard Ryebridge # The Real Threat Rindol Family Residences (Part 1) Marmila Rindol # Ant Attraction # Receiving Instruction # Lure them # Grimbo Honey Lurwin Brunwist # Safe Field Grimbo Family Residence Jensa Grimbo Magic for the Taking Potion Delivery Tree of Knowledge Besti Nuelberry Fear the Small Completing Jensa's Plan Megda Olmseed # An Apple for stacie Rindol Family Residences (Part 2) Marmila Rindol * Tell the Sheriff Rindol Field Market Sheriff Treton # Pumpkin Troubles Rindol Field Pumpkin Fields Mia Pennstump # Early Harvest # Pumpkin Carving # Jack o' Lantern Deliveries Objectives: Give a Jack o'lantern to Bria Kettlepenny at her mill to the north northeast of Mia pennstump Reward: Coin and XP Rindol Mill Bria Kettlepenny Redcaps to Blame Storehouse Guardpost Guard Gobry # Feni's Demise THIS END THE RINDOL FIELD LINE OF QUEST AND THEN MERGES WITH TURSH LINE OF QUEST. HALFLING CHARACTERS INCLUDED THE REST OF TURSH LINE FOR FOR EASIER ACCESS. Storehouse Guardpost The redcaps have taken over the local storehouse and mill. Guard Paylan * Take Back the Mill (Kill Redcap Bonemillers (5**) and Bonecollectors (5*)) * Shimmerleaf Exile (speak to Guard Horace at the Shimmerleaf Guardpost) Tharrin Granitebeard * Failings of the Mayor (recover a basket of food from the Rindol Storehouse (group)) Western Watch Barracks Guard Beller * Stray Chicken (return it to Guard Horace at Shimmerleaf Guardpost) * Another Stray Chicken (take it to Guard Coppereye at Themnwar's Shield) Jorey Meleery * Healed Horse (return it to Guard Horace at the Tursh Academy Guardpost) Shimmerleaf Guardpost Guard Horace * No Fish for Tursh (kill Bullfrog Swallowers (6*) and Ravenous Bullfrogs (6**)) * Boars in the Balance (kill Goretusk Whelps (6*) and Chargers (6**) and Large Gortusks (6**)) * Fearsome Constructs (kill Wandering Constructs (7**)) * Help Guard Rakner (speak with Guard Rakner at the Tursh Academy Outpost) Shimmerleaf Elder Baroo * Free Captive Brownies (free brownies in forest (7-8** defenders)) * Brownie's Magic (collect berries) * You Say You Want A Revolution (infiltrate house) Tursh Academy Outpost on the road leading to Themnwar's Shield Halmm Wurgins * Needle in the Hay (recover a lost parchment from cart) * Another Needle in the Hay (deliver parchment to Apprentice Rildar Blackstone at Themnwar's Shield) Guard Rakner * Unconventional Materials (kill Maplelynn Treants (7-8**)) * Feeding the Hounds (kill Meadow Cockatrices (8-9**)) * Unusual Hobby (kill Meadow Seekers (11***), Cokatrices (8-9**), and Twisters (10-11**)) Guard Hokar * Wolf Hunt (kill Maplelynn Howlers (7-8**) and Stalkers (8-9**)) * Unnerving Removal (kill Meadow Lurkers (8-9***), Seekers(10-11***), and Daunters (13***)) * Rare Bear (kill a Meadow Bear (12-13**)) Inquisitor Liorana * Open Source Cave (search for rift mineral (group)) * Open source Cave part 2 * Redcap Origins (search Riftseeker's Torrent for recap source (group)) * Redcap Origins part 2 * Burying Brownies (search Riftseeker's Torrent for the source of undead brownies (group)) * Burying Brownies part 2